monsterhunterrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Verity Aveross
Biography After escaping persecution from her homeland, Verity found herself in Val Habar. Wanting a safe place to stay, she joined the Hunter’s Guild and began her career as a Monster Hunter. However, after a fateful encounter with Mairead, she changed her mind and decided to retire as a hunter. After leaving for 20 years to deal with unfinished business in her homeland, Verity returned and now stays with Maggie. She is an accomplished sword user and is able to fight like the best of them. Verity is also a skilled spellcaster and has devoted her life to the art of magic. She has officially lived through 5 wars. Personality She was once a quiet and bitter youth, but she has matured, becoming calmer and wiser than before. Eccentric and open minded, Verity’s goal at the moment is to help Mairead get out of her shell. She is a voracious reader with an extensive collection in Mairead’s cabin. Even though she is a ex hunter, she is still a skilled fighter. Her weapons are Charge Blade and Hunting Horn. Verity is mildly absent minded and she has a strange sense of humor. Has a deadly fear of Nibelsnarf. Relationships Family Verity has a bitter and estranged relationship with her biological father Validar. When she was young, she looked up to him as he was the one who first taught him magic. But after her mother Lila discovered that Validar's goal was to turn Verity into a vessel of Grima, Lila convinced Verity to see her father as evil and whisked her away to Val Habar. While Verity removed all ties to her father, especially after he attempted to assassinate her future husband Chrom, she has a complicated relationship with her mother. While she loves her mother, she regrets not spending more time with her, especially after they reunited. Like with her father, Verity did not have a close or affectionate relationship with her mother as a child. Verity's half sister, Aletheia Roylann, shares fathers with her. While Aletheia's mother disliked Verity for various political reasons, Aletheia and Verity were close childhood friends. Friends Verity is close friends with Maggie. Lore Notes Verity is a Fire Emblem Awakening Robin AU She is able to go into the MH world by traveling through the Outrealms, paying $39.99 (plus tax!) twice. The MH world connection to the outrealms is a test. Because the MH world does not have “microtransactions” or “paid DLC”, Verity is told not to tell them anything about other worlds (her world in particular) to anyone, at least until the Annas decide to open up the channels. As per her background = she sacrificed herself to kill her “other half” aka alt Lucina’s corrupted mother. While the story says she was taken as a newborn, she was actually taken as a teenager to Val Habar by her mother Lila. * “After Grima arrived back in time, they tried to pour their memories into their present self, but the Avatar’s Heart of Grima was too weak at the time to contain it, and thus resulted in the Avatar losing their memories. The headaches and voices that the Avatar had been hearing at times were Grima’s work as well. Grima then revealed that they had revived Validar back then after he had been defeated from his assassination attempt.” * Her memory loss happened right after she returned to Val Habar to meet her mother for an urgent reason (Lila discovers that their secret had been compromised and wanted Verity to come back to move her. She had no choice but to leave Verity, who had lost her memories, with Chrom and the Shepherds) Trivia * She looks young but secretly she wishes she looks more mature. * She took her mother’s last name. * Her Palicoes (when she was still hunting) are Toothless (ace) and Driftwood (healer) * Her least favorite weapon is Long Sword and she is not very good at Switch Axe, Great Sword, and Insect Glaive. * She is actually good with Sword and Shield, Heavy Bowgun, Lance, and Hammer. * Has a weird fear of becoming a dragon and not being able to change back. * She retired after failing to hunt a Teostra. * Has a horrible sense of direction but an excellent sense of tactics. * She keeps rosemary in her overcoat collar pocket in remembrance of her mother. * She knows every single human language and dialect in the Monster Hunter world. She is also fluent in Wyverian * While she is normally level headed, she gets anxious when people’s lives are in her hands and she fails to protect them. This is partially because back in her homeland she did her best to protect everyone’s lives as tactician, and further partially because her mother passed away recently. * Battle cry: “Time to Tip the Scales!” Notes * Her name is derived from the lesser version of Veritas, goddess of truth. This parallels with her sister’s name * She lived with Maggie and was an active hunter for about 5 years (she was 17 when she started and ended when she was 22) and then left for her homeland for 20 years (she married at 23, the war ended when she was 25), making her current age 42. Gallery Verity by katanamasako.jpg|Verity portrait - katanamasako Verity Teen base.png|Verity Teen - Fire Emblem Awakening Verity Kid base.png|Verity child - Fire Emblem Awakening Verity Adult base (2018 07 24 22 12 58 UTC).png|Verity Adult - Fire Emblem Awakening External Links Category:Characters Category:Human